The One Who Loved Lord Voldemort
by prettyfairy
Summary: Everyone knows he-who-must-not-be-named was once the young, innocent Tom Riddle. What most don't know is the truth of his past, a girl he cared for, and who loved him more than anything, but what happens to a person who cares for someone so evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anna looked over at Tom. He was staring out of the window, his mind lost somewhere else. Anna knew he was thinking about the chamber of secrets. He always thought about it, especially now that they were talking about closing the school. Tom had no place to go, and it killed her to see him struggle like this. He was her only friend. Anna had never been the greatest witch, she had never been able to stand up for herself, and Tom had protected her. Since their first year at Hogwarts she had stayed by his side, completely loyal. She knew she was Tom's only real friend too. He had boys he spent his time with, girls he flirted with, but there was no one who really understood him, who cared for him, except for Anna.

"You could stay with me, you know. If they close down the school." She would give anything to ease his suffering, but when he turned to look at her she saw he was no longer suffering.

"They're not going to close down the school. I'm going to turn Hagrid in. He and his stupid spider have been the cause of all this."

"You're blaming Hagrid?"

"He did it."

"You don't really think I'm that daft, do you Tom? I know it's you. The way you talk about it all, the way your eyes light up when they discover another attack. It's bad enough that you do it, but to blame Hagrid. He'll be expelled, or worse!"

"Good. Serves him right." Anna glared at him and Tom sighed. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what? I know you're trying to kill people. Hell, you even succeeded once." She stood up, turned around to leave, but stopped at the sound of Tom's voice.

"Do you hate me then?" He sounded hopeful, and that scared Anna more than anything.

"Never." She walked off towards the dormitories.

~------------------~

Anna had never felt more nervous. She stood in front of the wall that led to platform 9 ¾ alone. Her parents had not even gotten out of the car to say goodbye. This was not unexpected, her parents were neglectful and selfish and had always been. She had gotten used to doing most things for herself, but running through a barrier that led to a train on its way to the most wonderful school was completely overwhelming. Anna took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and plunged into the wall. She stood still for a moment, not opening her eyes. She took a few more deep breaths and opened them. She inched herself through the crowed towards the train. A few hurried students bumped into her and she felt like she might cry.

When she was safely on the train in her seat she released a breath she had not realized she had been holding and finally relaxed her muscles. It didn't last long. As soon as someone walked past where she was sitting she tensed, afraid that someone might want to sit by her or that no one would, she was not sure. People whizzed back and forth, nameless faces, and no one asked to sit with her. Then the whistle blew and she was alone. The last few people past by and then one boy with dark hair stopped and looked at Anna.

"May I sit here?" the boy asked.

Anna, unable to speak, nodded her head. He sat opposite her and looked out the window. Anna couldn't help but stare at him. The train picked up speed and the boy closed his eyes. He was strange, like her, and she kind of liked that.

The train slowed to a stop. Neither Anna nor the boy had spoken a word the whole way there. The boy quickly leapt to his feet and made his way off the train. Anna watched him go and then slowly got to her feet. As she got off the train she stopped. She hadn't thought it was possible to be more overwhelmed than she had been at the train station, but she was. The school was big and beautiful, a giant castle next to a gorgeous lake. She followed the other student trying to keep up and only fell behind twice.

The sorting ceremony seemed to drag on and on. She recognized a few faces of children of her friends parents, but she had never really been friendly with them. Then Anna's name was called and it took her a moment to register what was happening. She made her way up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool.

SLYTHERIN.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. Her parents would be pleased. They had both been slytherins, and if Anna had been put anywhere else it would have made for awkward conversation. She took a seat at the slytherin table. One older girl said "hi" and Anna nodded back. Then she turned her attention back to the sorting. A few more students came to the slytherin table. A small blonde girl whose name was Zillah sat to Anna's left, but the seat on her right continued to remain empty.

"Riddle, Tom" The professor called out and Anna saw the dark haired boy who had sat with her on the train come forward.

SLYTHERIN.

_How funny_, Anna thought as the boy named Tom walked towards the table, and to her amazement, took the empty seat on her right. He didn't look at her when he did so, and didn't answer any of the Hi's that many students uttered.

When the sorting was over the feast began, but Anna was not all that hungry. She ate what she could so as not to look too abnormal, but her nerves were getting the better of her.

"I'm Eydie." the older girl who had spoken to Anna earlier said. "Third year."

"Anna." she said, but it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"That's a nice name." The sound of his voice made her jump. Tom hadn't spoken since he had asked Anna if he could sit with her.

"Th-thank you." Anna stuttered. She hated not having control of herself.

Tom nodded and went back to eating in silence.

~----------------~

Anna laid in bed remembering that first day at Hogwarts. So much had changed since then, and at this moment Anna wasn't sure if it had changed for the better. Anna closed her eyes. She saw Tom, eyes closed, in the seat across from her, young and mysterious. It was more clear than any memory she had.

The next morning at breakfast Anna didn't sit next to Tom. She saw the shock on his face as she passed him and sat on the other end of the table next to Zillah. Anna had been mad at Tom plenty of times, but there had never been a morning when she hadn't sat next to him at breakfast.

"Are you mad at Tom?" Zillah asked.

"No." Anna lied. "Why?"

"Well, you always sit by him and...." She couldn't finish the thought.

Anna shrugged and Zillah left the subject alone. Anna did her best to eat with confidence and not look at Tom, but she couldn't help herself. She turned to catch Tom quickly turning his head to avoid her. He started flirting heavily with the girl next to him, Angela, and Anna felt her cheeks flush. She scolded herself for losing control of her body like that and continued to eat.

Luckily Anna didn't have any classes with Tom that day until after lunch. It was just what she needed, time away from him to clear her head. In the back corner of her mind, however, she knew she didn't have anything to think about and that she would forgive Tom like nothing ever happened. Because she needed him.

~----------------------~

Anna's very first class at Hogwarts was charms. She wasn't quite sure if she was excited or if she wanted to run back to her room and hide under the covers. Then she saw Tom. There was something about him that made him stand out from everyone and she wasn't quite sure what that was. She walked towards him slowly, but that had been a mistake because someone else beat her to it and sat down next to him. _Now what? _Anna thought. She saw the blonde girl named Zillah and asked to sit by her. She smiled and said "yes". Out of the corner of her eye Anna could see that Tom was looking at her. It made her nervous and it made her cheeks flush. She didn't like it at all, she felt out of control again. She was barely able to focus during class and ended up counting the number of times she turned to look at Tom: 7.

When she was out of the classroom she realized Zillah was talking to her. "...my father bought it for me for my birthday last year."

"It's great." Anna said not knowing what she was complimenting.

"I have a lot of headbands, because I have such thick hair you see, but this one is my favorite."

Anna looked at the headband in Zillah's hair. It was green and studded with diamonds. "Well it really makes your eyes pop."

"Thanks. Um, I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll see you in class okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Anna said and started to walk towards class when she realized she didn't know what class to go to next. She reached in her bag and pulled out her schedule. Potions, _that should be fun, _Anna thought.

Anna took a seat near the door, her nerves were starting to get the better of her again and she wasn't sure she would make it much farther. It didn't help that when Tom walked in he stopped right in front of her. Instead of asking this time he nodded his head towards the seat next to Anna and she nodded back. Tom looked straight ahead and Anna watched the door, not knowing what else to do. Zillah walked in and Anna could see the disappointment on her face when she saw Tom sitting next to her. Anna could hear herself breathing the whole time during class and could see Tom smirk every time Anna gripped the desk to get a hold of herself. When class was over Anna bolted out the door and into the nearest bathroom stall. She leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath. It didn't seem like this was going to go very well at all.

~--------------------~

Anna and Tom were down by the lake. She had sat next to him at lunch, but had not said a word to him. Now they sat in silence as they both thought of what to say.

"Have you turned Hagrid in yet?" Anna finally said.

"No, I will though. I'm not changing my plans Anna."

"I don't expect you to."

The rest of the day went by as it usually did, the next day as well. The day after, however was a different story. The students had all gathered around to watch Hagrid get expelled and have his wand broken. Anna felt bad for him. Sure he was strange, but that was no reason for him to suffer. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she couldn't use magic. She searched the crowd for Tom's face. He was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna sat down to dinner after her first day of classes. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She was sitting next to Zillah who had followed her around all day. Anna didn't have a problem with Zillah, but she overwhelmed with how much she talked. Anna just wasn't that outgoing. Zillah stopped talking when the food came out. She ate the same way she talked.

Anna wasn't very hungry, so she looked around at everyone else. It was intimidating how many students there were. She looked down the Slytherin table and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Tom staring right at her. He didn't look away either like most did when they were caught staring. Anna couldn't look away either. There was something strange about this boy and she wasn't sure if she was scared or intrigued. Tom was the first to look away. He turned to talk to the boy sitting next to him and then continued eating. Anna awkwardly turned back to her plate and tried eating some more, but she just didn't have the appetite. She waited for Zillah to finish eating and walked back with her. When they got to the common room Anna told her she was tired and headed off to bed.

Anna really was tired, but as soon as she laid down on her bed she felt wide awake. Her head was buzzing with thoughts of the day. Anna had never been good with people, but she had made a friend already. That was good. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster; maybe this would be a good thing.

* * *

The day was still. The water in the lake was calm, the wind wasn't blowing, and there were very little clouds in the sky. Most importantly, everyone had stopped panicking. The chamber disaster was over.

Anna was sitting in the courtyard with Zillah. Anna was sitting on a bench doing her homework. Zillah was sitting on the ground leaning up against the bench checking out boys.

"You know Anna you really need a boyfriend. I think I'll find you one." Zillah said as she smiled at a passing Ravenclaw boy.

"Why do I need a boyfriend?"

"Because you don't have one, duh."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"You can't see me, how do you know if I'm rolling my eyes?"

"You always roll your eyes." Zillah turned around to look at Anna. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you hanging out with me? I mean we rarely hang out, and I wouldn't question it normally, but the other day you sat by me at breakfast instead of with Tom. Is something going on?"

"Not really. I guess I just needed a change of pace."

"How come Tom's not your boyfriend?"

"What?" Anna was caught completely off guard and she could feel her cheeks turning red. "We're friends. Why would you even say that?"

Zillah laughed. "You're blushing. You totally like him!"

"I do not!" Anna said, her cheeks still not cooling down.

"Then let me find you a boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"Unless it's Tom." Zillah said smirking.

"No."

"I won't believe you unless you let me find you a boyfriend."

Anna rolled her eyes, so Zillah raised her eyebrows. "Fine."

Zillah smiled and turned back around to admire the male student body.

* * *

After a week at Hogwarts Anna was finally starting to calm down and feel at home. Zillah was still following her around, but she had found other friends and wasn't around as much. Anna had finally had a real conversation with Tom on their way to one of their classes. She found out that he was an orphan and didn't know he was a wizard until just recently. Tom had learned that Anna spent most of her time alone because her parents were always gone and she didn't get to meet a lot of people. When they entered the classroom, however, it went back to only shy, silent glances.

Anna and Tom sat by each other during most meals, but they didn't talk much. Still, it was like a silent agreement they had and it was nice to know they didn't have to sit alone. Sometimes they sat together during class, but they still hadn't talked much.

It was late Sunday night and Anna was sitting alone in the common room reading when Tom sat down next to her. She jumped when he sat down. She hadn't seen him come in and hadn't heard the door open or footsteps.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Tom asked

"A little."

"What are you reading?"

Anna felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she answered, "One of my mom's romances. I kind of stole it from her."

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit here with you? I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Sure. I mean I can't really tell you you can't sit on the couch."

Tom laughed. "You can if you want."

"Can I ask you a question?" Tom nodded. "Why don't you talk to me? The first day I thought you just didn't talk, but I see you with other kids and your very eloquent, but you sit by me all the time and never talk to me."

"I didn't think you liked to talk. You don't talk much to anyone and sometimes you look kind of terrified. I think it's nice though, not having to talk to keep from feeling awkward. I feel oddly comfortable around you."

Anna was sure her cheeks were red now.

"You can keep reading your book now. I won't bother you. I'll just sit here quietly."

She did so, and to her surprise it wasn't awkward. At first she could tell he was looking at her, but she wasn't uncomfortable. She just sat there reading for about half and hour until her eyes hurt and she couldn't concentrate anymore. She set the book on her lap and yawned. She looked over at Tom who was now watching the fireplace. She opened her mouth to tell him that she was going to bed, but Tom spoke first.

Still looking at the fire he said, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"At the orphanage everyone was afraid of me. I don't think many people here are."

"Because you fit in here. You're a wizard, like everyone else."

Tom turned to look at her now. "I don't want to be like everyone else." The words were emotional, but his face was empty of emotion.

"You're not. I only meant you're the same in that you can do magic, but you're top of the class and we're only one week in. You're really talented Tom."

Tom nodded his head once and then stood up. "I think it's time I go back to bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too."

Anna watched Tom turn and walk off. He was out of sight when she stood up and went to her own bed.

* * *

"Rodger Morde"

"What?" Anna was sitting in the common room doing homework when Zillah came up to her.

"Rodger Morde, that's who I'm setting you up with."

"He's a year younger and in Hufflepuff."

"So. He's way buff and has dimples, and most importantly he's into you."

"How do you know? Did you ask him?"

"Yes, and I told him you were interested. So you have a date next Friday when we go to Hogsmeade. He said he'll meet you outside Potions class."

"Zillah!"

"You said I could find you a boyfriend, so you're going on this date." She walked away before Anna could protest.

The next Friday Anna headed towards Potions. Tom saw her and ran up to her. "So, I thought of some really good pranks to pull on the first years last night."

Anna stopped and turned to Tom. "I can't hang out today. Zillah set me up on a date. She told him I would go without even asking me so I kind of have to."

"A date?" Anna nodded. "With who?"

"Rodger Morde."

Tom was silent for a minute and Anna could tell he was thinking hard about something. Then he smiled, which turned into a smirk.

"Well have fun." he said and quickly turned and walked off.

_Weird._ Anna thought. When she got to Potions she saw Rodger standing there looking far too happy.

"Hi." Anna said feeling awkward.

"Hey."

Anna tried not to laugh; she could tell he was trying to be smooth. "So I guess we should go."

"Sure thing."

Again Anna had to fight herself to keep from laughing. They walked through the halls in silence and Anna could feel him staring at her. When they were finally in Hogsmeade Rodger started talking. He talked almost as much as Zillah and Anna tried to pretend she was interested. The truth was he was corny and immature. He had tried to hold her hand twice, but she pulled away both times. Apparently his ego was so big that he still thought she was into him. He tried to walk her all the way back to the Slytherin common room, but he was given quite a few dirty looks that scared him off. He nervously said "goodbye" and "see you later" before walking as fast as he could without running.

As soon as Anna entered the common room Zillah ran up to her, anxious for the dirty details.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I don't want to do that again."

"So it went bad?"

"He's immature, and couldn't even walk me all the way here 'cause he got scared."

Zillah laughed. "Did he really?" Anna nodded and Zillah laughed harder. "I think you should hang out again."

"Why? I didn't have any fun."

"You barely spent any time with him. I think you guys would look so good together."

"Whatever. Can you get out of the way? I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

It was the first Quidditch game of the year and it was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Anna started walking towards the field alone, but after a while Tom caught up with her and they walked there together in silence. They sat down together and waited for the game to start. Anna and Tom cheered when Slytherin got points, but they didn't yell or boo or get so excited that they stood up. Tom was of course fascinated because he had never seen Quidditch before and Anna had to explain some things to him. They walked back to the castle together and talked a little bit about the game, but not like everyone else did.

It was dinner time when they got back to the castle. They sat next to each other like they usually did. Most people sat in the same spots everyday. The Slytherin table was buzzing with excitement over the win. Anna was starting to feel overwhelmed. Tom could see the stress on her face so he put his hand on her shoulder. It was an awkward gesture and he removed his hand immediately, but Anna felt calmer nonetheless.

* * *

Anna was sitting at the breakfast table when Rodger walked up to her. He didn't say anything so Anna tried to pretend he wasn't there, but he tapped her on the shoulder and she had to turn around.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me down by the lake later, um, later tonight."

"I kind of have a lot of homework. I procrastinated."

Rodger obviously didn't understand what Anna was trying to say because he said, "oh no problem. We can hang tomorrow then, after dinner." He smiled and walked off before Anna could say "no".

She turned back to her plate and saw Zillah wink at her. Anna rolled her eyes and picked up her fork.

Tom laughed. "You can't say 'no' can you?"

"Of course I can."

"Then why didn't you?"

"How do you know I wanted to? I do have a lot of homework, and I want to hang out by the lake tomorrow." She didn't know why she said it, and she didn't know why the look on Tom's face hurt her.


End file.
